This grant proposal is to request funds for the Gordon Research Conference on Molecular Genetics that will be held at the Salve Regina College, Newport, Rhode Island from July 12 to July 17, 1992. We have attempted to organize a diverse, comprehensive, and state-of-the-art meeting which will cover the rapid progress being made in the areas of molecular biology and genetics of eukaryotes. Support from the NIH is essential in order to provide adequate funds to subsidize the travel of invited speakers. This year, our scientific program will emphasize Mechanisms of Signal Transduction; Cell-Cell Communication, Transcriptional Control and Gene Regulation, Determination of Cell Fate, Structure and Function of Biological Molecules, Nuclear processes such as RNA Splicing, DNA Replication, and Cell-Cycle Regulation. The hallmark of this meeting has been to bring together workers using a variety of model organisms from yeast to mammals, and scientists who are tackling the fundamental questions of biology using a wide spectrum of techniques, strategies, and experimental approaches. Thus, we strive to foster discussions and interactions between researchers who use classical genetics and molecular genetics with biochemists and structural biologists, as well as developmental and cell biologists, all of whom are directing their efforts at related fundamental issues in biology.